Theseus Remixxx
by Tha Masta
Summary: I wrote this for an English assignment, but it was really funny, so I decided to put this on my fan fic stuffeses...


Michael Bush was a well known student in his current high-school of Mount Saint Michael's. He was in the top five percent of the entire junior class and was in the ninety-sixth percentile out of all of the nation. He was very responsible and dependable. He was also very good-looking; he had all the girls from Mother Cabrini and Cathedral after him. He was honest, caring, fair, and very funny and fun to be around.  
  
Michael was the son of the president at the time, George Bush JR. But instead of having to grow up in the luxury of the White House, he shipped him off to a boarding school in Australia. He lived there from when he was five years old, until he was thirteen. Because, nowadays, people find ways to "prove" that they are related to rich people, his father created a questionnaire about his son (his nickname when he was five, his date, time, and place of birth) which he would have to get from his mother and complete with some of her assistance in order to show proof that that was really his son.  
  
Then he was shipped back to the United States to live with his mother, Simone Bush, in New York. His mother enrolled him in Mount Saint Michael's because she knew that he was very smart. Because his father lived in the White House, many miles away, Michael was never able to really see him. Michael's life long dream was to become as smart as his great grandfather, Albert Einstein. But he wanted to use this acquired brilliance to bring justice to people. He studied very hard.  
  
His mom didn't think he truly knew himself, however. But she knew how he could learn more. She knew that if she did the questionnaire with him, he would find out stuff that he never knew, and that would be worth even more that the most expensive jewelry. They did the questionnaire together, and he did learn about himself. But he also learned that George Bush was his father. He did not know that before, and he wanted to meet his father. His mom told him to take the questionnaire as proof of their relation.  
  
His mom wanted to ensure his safety, so she took every possible safety precaution. She had all the entrances to the highway blocked, so that no one may enter the highway. She also sent for a limousine to take him to the White House. He obviously told her off, telling her that that was the stupidest way to get there. Instead, he got her to hire a private jet to take him.  
  
When he got there, he was confronted by the wife of the Secretary of State, Doris Powell. She knew that he was coming because when she had called Ms. Cleo that day, she had predicted this. She told him that his father was in the oval office having the most important meeting of his career. She was actually jealous of Michael because he was closer to the President than she could ever be. She wanted to eliminate the chance of anyone stealing the attention that she thought she was going to get (and deserved). She went to the President while he was exercising on a treadmill and gave him a pretzel. She was planning to do something else, but the pretzel did the job for her. She called 9-1-1 and rushed him to a private hospital.  
  
She was stupid though, because that occurrence was all over the media. Michael got into the hospital and visited his father. He showed his father the proof. His father was so rejoiced, but then remembered his big problem that he was trying to solve. Three years ago, he had signed a contract from a "doctor's office" (he was a fraud) and he did not read the small print. The small print actually said that he had to somehow supply fourteen teenagers to be part of an activity at a fun house in New Jersey annually. George Bush JR. told the parents of the fourteen teenagers that he sent annually that their children were being sent there for advanced placement teachings. The teenagers never returned though. He was scared because parents started trying to find out what happened to their kids and he might get a big fat lawsuit.  
  
So, he decided to ask his Michael to solve this problem for him. Michael suggested that he be sent as one of the fourteen teenagers. His father told him to return in five white limousines (because normally, one black limousine is driven back empty to symbolize the sadness) to a hotel in New York where he would be staying for a while. He ordered a limousine to take him and the rest of the teenagers to the Fun House.  
  
On his way, the limousine driver, a sixteen year old girl named Maggie Miami thought he was really cute and offered to help him if he promised to be with her when he returned back to his father. She told him to put on a "mic" and wear these glasses that have a "lipstick" camera in them. She also tells him that when he gets into the Fun House and find out why or how people were disappearing, she would call the SWAT team to invade the place and deliver him and the rest out safely.  
  
He got into the Fun House and discovered that it was one giant mirror maze. He eventually reached the end, where there was a door. He opened the door and was seized by scientists. The fun house had actually been a laboratory that was doing illegal testing inside. They were using the teenagers as guinea pigs. The SWAT team came in and got everyone to safety.  
  
Michael was so happy that he helped in the destruction of this illegal and unsafe act, that he decided to go to his father's penthouse suite in the hotel he was staying in and throw a large party. He called for a white limousine to pick him up and take him there. He also called a bunch of celebrities and told them the location of the hotel and the "party".  
  
His father was looking out the window in anxiety, and saw five back limousines instead of the five white ones that his son said he would return in. He was so sad, that he jumped out of the window of his suite and crashed against the pavement. Those limousines were not the limousines of his company, but actually the limousines of five celebrities on the way to the party.  
  
Mr. George Bush was in critical condition. All his bones were shattered and he was in a coma as long as his son could live. 


End file.
